


Starsurge: Codex

by hoxadrine



Series: The Twilight War [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Highborne lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoxadrine/pseuds/hoxadrine
Summary: Extracts from books and encyclopedias around Suramar and various cities of the Kaldorei Empire.From theStarsurge'verse.





	

—Extract from _'Lineages: The Houses of Suramar, Tome 3 (Embrace 20-30)’_ , by Lorekeeper Kildrath.

 _  
“ House Stareye: Formed around 15:4 with the union of Hethaes of House Nighteye (from Then’Ralore) and Eradris of House Starsong (from Suramar). See _Tome 2 _for more information._

 _Chronological events:_  
_24:1: House Stareye achieved their current noble status, by Grand Magistrix Elisande, with the joining of Arcanist Aedriel to the Grand Magistrix’s court of Advisors._  
_27:2: Aedriel Stareye gets banished from Suramar._  
_28:7: Declared vassalage to the Great House of Lunastre._

 _ Sigil: _ _A violet eye with a three-pointed silver star.  
Originally: A four-pointed star, its north point in golden. Remade by Lord Desdel Stareye around 27:5._

 _ Markings: _ _Two vertical violet stripes, from forehead to cheek, curved inwards._

 _ Silgryn Stareye: _ _Date of birth: 20:2 (midnight) in Suramar. Dark-violet hair, silver eyes. Firstborn son of Seldron (formerly of House Fogmane) and Laenia._  
_Title: ‘The Wandering Star’._  
_Presented first signs of magic at childhood, first pursued studies in Enchanting, then graduated from the University of Suramar in 21:7 with honors in Ancient History._  
_Both Stareye siblings became famous for their beauty and well-known to be inseparable, although unlike his younger sister, Silgryn remained unmarried.  After Aedriel’s marriage in 25:3, Silgryn abandoned his post of Archivist to travel around the world. His current whereabouts are unknown, yet presumed alive._

 _ Aedriel Stareye: _ _Date of birth: 20:6 (sunrise) in Suramar. Violet hair, golden eyes. Daughter of Seldron (formerly of House Fogmane) and Laenia._  
_Title: ‘The Golden Star’._  
_Presented first signs of magic after birth, graduated prematurely from the Nar’thalas Academy in 21:8, with the highest degree in Arcane Manipulation._  
_Aedriel first followed a career under the Moon Guard order, becoming the youngest Conjurer in Suramar (with 1600 years old), resulting in her promotion to Arcanist. Famous for her beauty as well as for being one of the greatest sorcerers of her era, Aedriel joined the Grand Magistrix’s court of Advisors in 24:1, achieving the highest position of power for House Stareye and therefore, dozens of marriage proposals._  
_Previously engaged to Duke Ran’thos of the Great House of Lunastre, Aedriel annulled her betrothal to instead marry Desdel of House Blackoak (from Kal’delar) in 25:3._  
_After a report from her husband of an assassination attempt on him and their daughter Mylenne, Aedriel got stripped away from her magic and banished from Suramar around 27:2. Her current whereabouts are unknown, yet presumed deceased._

 _Desdel Stareye (formerly Blackoak):_ _Date of birth: 20:8 (nightfall) in Kal’delar. Midnight black hair, silver eyes. Son of Thedras (formerly of House Springblade) and Tysha. See ‘_ Lineages: The Houses of Val’sharah, Tome 2 _’ for more information._  
_Title (granted after marriage): ‘The Nightsaber’._  
 _Born with no signs of magic, little records are shown for Desdel except for his initiation on the Black Rook order, around 23:9. Known for his unmatched proficiency with two-handed weapons, Desdel easily got promoted to 1st Lieutenant before marrying Aedriel in 25:3, stripping off his family name and taken under House Stareye._  
 _Desdel and Aedriel amassed a great amount of fame and wealth before the birth of their only daughter, Mylenne, in 26:2. When presumed dead after the Raid of Kal’delar (See_ ‘Wars and battles of the kaldorei empire’ _by Lorekeeper Javon, for more information), Desdel later survived an assassination attempt on him and his daughter around 27:2. He reported Aedriel as the responsible, resulting in the banishment of his wife._  
_After many negotiations, Lord Desdel_ sworn _and declared House Stareye’s vassalage to the Great House of Lunastre, in 28:7. He currently serves as Commander of the Black Rook order._

 _Mylenne Stareye:_ _Date of birth: 26:2 (sunrise) in Suramar. Violet hair, silver eyes. Daughter of Desdel (formerly of House Blackoak) and Aedriel._  
_Title: ‘The Violet Star’._  
 _Born with no signs of magic, first pursued studies in Astronomy, then graduated from the University of Suramar in 27:4, with honors in Biology._  
 _After her mother’s assassination attempt on her, she became well-known as the erudite of her family, undergoing many courses and specializations around the cities of Azsuna and Eldre’Thalas. In between 27:5 and 29:0, Mylenne turned literate in the arts of hunting, local fauna and religious studies of the Moon, among others. Her knowledge and passion for star charts also earned her a mention in_ ‘Astral Encyclopedia, Volume 3’ _, written by Star Augur Etraeus._  
_Mylenne currently resides at the Stareye Manor, undergoing negotiations to a possible initiation into the Sisterhood of Elune.”_


End file.
